90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
Senior Year, Baby
Senior Year, Baby is the premiere episode of Season 3 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis SENIOR YEAR, BABY! – Beverly Hills is rocked by an earthquake during the first day of the school year. Naomi has spent the summer in isolation, dealing with the aftermath of her rape by Mr. Cannon and keeping it a secret. Annie and Dixon are dealing with the absence of their father, while Debbie tries to hold the family together. Meanwhile, Teddy and Silver find themselves happier than ever until he suffers a leg injury that could end his tennis career forever. Annie applies for an internship at a local theater company called the Abbott Playhouse. Navid welcomes Adrianna back from her tour with Javier, but their arrival brings an unexpected death. Ivy's return from Australia brings with her an old childhood friend Oscar, which makes Dixon uncomfortable. Elsewhere, Annie and Liam confront their feelings for each other. Plot The season begins with all the students returning to school. Annie and Dixon see their dad's parking spot painted and are worried about Debbie, who is not doing well with the divorce. Adrianna is not at school as she is returning from her tour. Naomi tells all her friends she spent the summer in the Riviera when in actuality she spent it cooked up at some motel. Dixon and Ivy reunite. But Ivy has reunited with a childhood friend (Oscar) while in Australia. Dixon is jealous and even more displeased to find out he will be staying the semester. While having a casual conversation with Naomi, Annie mentions that Cannon is her homeroom teacher this year. Naomi is shocked that has decided to stay. Before she can give it much thought, an earthquake hits West Beverly. Teddy is injured and Naomi has a flashback of Cannon raping her. She is still shaken up and decides to report it. Luckily, Oscar dresses up as an officer and, (to Ryan's disappointment) announces that school is canceled for the day. Meanwhile Annie needs a ride to her internship interview and she asks Liam, whom is not too happy to see her after not returning his calls when he got kicked out of home and had his boat set on fire. Oscar, Dixon and Ivy hit the beach. Oscar tries to convince Dixon and Ivy to take someone else's jet ski's, but Dixon doesn't want to. He gets into a fight with Ivy and she drives off with Oscar. A traffic jam has delayed Adrianna and Javier due to the earthquake. Javier makes flirty advances towards Adrianna and she tells him to stop as she is back with Navid. Javier drops her from the tour. Adrianna argues back and says she can make it on her own. Javier shows her his songbook, and starts to say that she'll never make it as big as him. But before he can finish, a car suddenly crashes through their window. Ivy is back at her house, where Oscar is also crashing. Oscar comforts her about her fight with Dixon and make out on the bed. They begin to have sex when Ivy wakes up. It was just a dream. A dream that wasn't with her boyfriend, making her uncomfortable. Teddy is still cleared to play in his tennis match. During the game he collapses. Naomi runs to get the police and she ends up confessing to them everything about the rape. She is encouraged to press charges, but to also be prepared for a very ugly battle. We then find out about the car crash Adrianna was in. She is shaken and has many bruises, but is okay. She is shocked that Javier was killed. A police officer collected scattered items from the scene -including Adrianna's mobile- and gives them to her. She notices that he has also given Javier's songbook. She tries to say it's not hers, but doesn't finish her sentence and keeps it anyway. Annie puts on a brave act but becomes overwhelmed during her interview and comes clean to the interviewer. She runs out, thinking she blew her chances of getting the internship. Annie and Liam get close to one another, but Annie will not let herself date an ex of a good friend. Silver, Teddy, Dixon, and Naomi attend a party that everyone from school is going to. Silver tries to comfort an almost drunken Teddy. Teddy yells at her. He won't be able to play for six weeks, potentially causing him his tennis career. Silver gets mad and walks off. Back at home, Debbie breaks down after trying to cook an extravagant "Back to school" family dinner. Annie and Dixon console her, saying that sometimes it's okay to let them take care of her, too. The three settle down on the floor and eat chips and ice cream. Annie gets a phone call. It's Katherine Upton, the interviewer, who is offering the internship to Annie. After Annie accepts, Katherine is seeing making another phone call telling someone "I think we have found the person. Someone who will be desperate enough to do it." Meanwhile at the party, Naomi, still distraught by Mr. Cannon, goes wild at the party and invites a group of boys to come upstairs with her. She strips down into only her bra and underwear. Teddy finds a loose, drunken, Naomi, kicks the other boys out. Naomi is seducing Teddy, who tries to stop her. But too late, Silver walks in and sees exactly what it looks like. Unbeknownst to Ivy, her visiting childhood friend is actually having an affair with her mother. Adrianna is at home, singing to Navid a new song Navid tells her it's the best she's ever done and Laurel will love it. Adrianna slowly hides Javier's notebook. Silver gets a phone call. It's Mr Cannon. He's looking forward to being her advisor this year and having "A great time together". This is certainly going to be an interesting year. Starring :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Ryan Eggold as Ryan Matthews :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Matt Lanter as Liam Court :Trevor Donovan as Teddy Montgomery :Gillian Zinser as Ivy Sullivan :Lori Loughlin as Debbie Wilson Recurring cast :Kelly Lynch as Laurel Cooper :Diego Boneta as Javier Luna :Blair Redford as Oscar :Hal Ozsan as Miles Cannon :Lisa Waltz as Katherine Upton Guest starring :Khloé Kardashian as Herself :Kim Kardashian as Herself :Christiann Castellanos as Joanna Trivia Opening Tagline: Dixon *Kim and Khloe Kardashian guest starred in this episode *Trevor Donovan (Teddy Montgomery) and Gillian Zinser (Ivy Sullivan) are now credited as a series regulars *It is revealed that Harry (Rob Estes) and Debbie divorced and he will not be returning *This episode marks the end of Teddy's professional tennis career *Cannon's next target is Silver Quotes :"Kim, whenever you're on 'Who Wore it Best,' I vote for the other girl." - Naomi Clark :"Nothing says 'I'm back' like backless." - Khloe Kardashian as herself :Dixon: "I don't like the way he looks at you, like he's seen you in his knickers." :Ivy: "I was five. They were Gremlins." :"Remind me to tell you about my liaison with Rob Pattinson. He bites." - Naomi Clark :Naomi: Can you turn me into the person I was before that night? Because that's all I want. :Silver: Let's just be grateful I'm using tennis terminology. When we first started dating, I told him to serve a no-hitter. :Debbie: These are allergies :Annie: And what are you allergic to, mom? :Debbie: Senior year. Music *"Dear Mr. President" by Fitz and The Tantrums *"Siempre Tu" by Diego Boneta *"It's A Feast" by Shawn Anthony *"Turn It On" by Franz Ferdinand *"Little Lady" by General Elektriks *"I'm Not The One" by The Black Keys *"Erase Me" by Kid Cudi *"Somebody New" by The Amplifetes *"Clear Night" by Maimon and The Mongoose Band Photos Teddyandsilver.png 9021011.jpg Matt-Lanter-Source-143-001.jpg annie-speaks-to-liam.png 301divy.jpeg 90210-322.jpg 550w_ustv_90210_s02e01_03.jpg Liam Annie kiss2.jpg 90210301 0932.jpg 90210301 2107.jpg 90210301 2283.jpg Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 3